Wakusei Suki
by GrouchyMcEyebrows
Summary: Roxas is constantly fighting boredom during life till he helps Namine,a lost child, get away from her kidnapper and promises to get her home safely. In a hidding atempt they board a pirate ship and to help Namine Roxas has to help the Captain, Axel AxR
1. Chapter 1

A story based on a couple of dreams I had. I do not own any kingdom hearts characters :3 but I do love 'em all!

The hover bus whirred softly as it passed the tall buildings on planet Emberi. The boys on the bus were busy chatting to each other about what they'd be doing during summer holidays, and who they'd be doing. One particular boy had no interest in the others. His bright blue eyes looked out at the tall and dull buildings through the smudged windows. All were mansions and all looked almost exactly the same. He sighed heavily and looked back into the mad chaos of the bus. One of them, a boy with standing blonde, hair jumped over a seat and sat next to him.

"Roxas! Come join us plan for the holidays! You should stop being a wet towel and have fun sometimes you know?" Hayner grabbed his friend in a headlock till Roxas punched him in the face.

"You smell gross!" He hissed and covered his nose. "Never! Do that to me again!" Hyaner just laughed and leaned back on the seat.

"Ok I promise…but seriously Roxas you're never gonna get laid with that attitude!" Roxas stared at Hayner's face blankly. Hayner stared back at him waiting for a reply but when he got none he looked disappointed. "Ok fine be sulky, I'm going to go hang with Pence and all the fun guys!"

Roxas watched him leave and felt slightly sad that he'd annoyed his friend but he replaced this with relief that he didn't have to be bombarded with questions about his sexuality.

He returned to his earlier activity of staring out the window as the bus continued along the same route it would take every single day.

The suburb in which Roxas lived was Middle class. His house was the first stop the bus had to make then it would continue till it reached the Upper class district. All of the mansion's had been ordered to be built the same by the Queen. She said that it gave them class and left no room for discrimination in the Upper class area. Of course that didn't mean that no one discriminated among the different classes.

Lower class was in the slums, they were the people who were unemployed, crippled, mentally unstable or homosexual. They didn't have many rights and often police were sent in to keep them from uprising and causing riots. Roxas' father had told him that his mother was from the slums and that he should be proud of her, but even so it was better not to mention it in public.

Middle class were those not rich enough to become Upper class. Middle class were the average workers in society. They would work from nine till five most days but their jobs always seem to be unpleasant. His father worked at the Imperial palace, close to the Queen so he got paid well but the job was tiring. Roxas' missed his father; He almost never got to see him during the week and then on the weekend the Queen would leave for parties and Roxas wouldn't see him at all. He hated the Queen for taking his father away from him but to say so out loud would mean trouble.

Upper class, to Roxas, was the rich snobs that kept putting everyone else down to keep themselves up. He didn't hate them, just how they acted. They would do a few hours work from home, then spend the rest of the day talking with other Upper class people and discussing the state of their bank accounts. They acted like they cared for Lower and Middle class but the actually couldn't care on bit. Just so long as they remained in their mansions with all their money.

He had few friends in Middle class because of his father's job and the fact that he'd gotten a scholarship to an Upper class school. The other Middle class kids treated him like an outsider and avoided him most of the time. He didn't like the school but with a certificate from an Upper class school, he'd be able to get any job he desired.

His trip today had been tolerable and he was grateful to the holidays being here. It meant that he could work and earn a bit of money for his father's birthday present. He took another look around the bus. Pence and Hanyer were laughing with some other boys and making jokes. Roxas felt envious that they could be so carefree and laugh while people were dying of disease. It was one of his faults that he seemed to have a habit of taking on other's peoples troubles.

The air station was in sight now and the other boys started to get ready to leave. Roxas put his jacket on over his stripped shirt and slung his bag over his shoulder. The schools jacket was the warmest thing he had and he never left home without. Of course the other boys had laughed at him when they saw him wearing it. The Principal had permitted free dress for the remaining week of school and most of the boys choose to use that to an advantage; especially when it came to their sister school.

The bus pulled into the air station and the driver turned its engine off. The bus slowly dropped to the ground and then he opened the doors. "Have a good day sirs" He smiled to each of them as they got off. The driver was a sub-Middle class man and this was the best job he'd been able to get. Roxas always felt pity to him and sometimes brought him lunches.

"Here" He smiled as he walked past and handed him a home made lunch. The bus driver smiled back and took it.

"Thanks Roxas, you make some of the best food that I've ever tasted!"

"Oh it's not that good but thanks and I'll see you tomorrow" Roxas blushed slightly, not used to compliments. The driver grinned and waved by to him.

"You take care now!" Roxas nodded and waved back. A few class mates gave him dirty looks but Roxas ignored them and continued his way to the station.

The school wasn't in their district it was in another part altogether so it took a short plane ride to get there and back. At first Roxas had been against taking a plane to get there, he'd never flown before and that just gave everyone another reason to tease him but now he could fly with as much ease as just walking.

The other boys were lined up at the ticket counter, all laughing and smiling and having fun. Roxas stood a bit behind them; It had been a year and he still didn't fell a like a proper friend to any of them. The women behind the counter were enjoying having a lot of young boys around to perv on. Roxas sighed and looked around the port at all the different people.

Most of them were Upper class getting ready to go on trips to other planets. There were some Middle class and no Lower class. Roxas' eyes spied a small girl sitting against the wall on the far side of the station. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were stained with tears. A wave of pity swept over him and he immediately walked over to her.

The girl had medium long golden hair, large blue eyes similar to his eyes and was wearing a pink frilly dress. She looked around seven or eight years old and this worried Roxas as to what she might be doing here. She looked up at him as he approached, her eyes reflected fear and lack of sleep. Roxas paused a few meters away and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Roxas, what's yours?" He said politely and waited for a reply. The girl slowly stood up, she still looked unsure of him but her upbringing didn't allow her to be rude.

"My name is Namine" She said softly with a small curtsy before sitting back down. Roxas bowed back to her knowing it was the polite thing to do.

"What are you doing here alone Namine? Did you get lost?" Roxas walked over and crouched down beside her. Namine shook her head and bit her lip.

"A bad man took me away from my home…he was going to take me somewhere but when he stopped for directions I got out of the car and ran away" She closed her eyes and hugged her knees. "I came here to look for a way back home but I don't know where it is" A sob caught in her throat and she hiccupped. Roxas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

"I'll help you get home ok?" He offered, not knowing exactly what he was saying but he felt it was the right thing to say.

"You…promise?" She whispered.

"Yeah I promise" Roxas grinned.

"Thank you!" Namine jumped up and hugged him tightly. Roxas paused before hugging her back.

"Ok well if we want to get you home I need you to tell me about it" Roxas took her hand and walked with her to the nearest bench. Namine sat down and looked around, looking scared again. Roxas placed his hand on hers. "Don't worry, I'll keep look out for any one suspicious, you just have to tell me about your home ok?" Namine nodded and swallowed before starting.

"I live in a big place with my mummy, she is wealthy beyond belief and has lots of guards" She looked around again and Roxas petted her hand. "Uhh... It's surrounded by a large amount of land and I like to play in it a lot, I want mummy to play with me but she's always too busy to play with me" Namine wore a hurt expression at this point.

Roxas sat on the bench with her and gave her another hug. "I know how you feel, my father is always too busy to hang out with me" He said. Namine looked at him and petted his hand. Roxas grinned then laughed. "Ok I think you live in the Upper class district" He said and stood up. Namine stood up too.

"Um but Roxas, my house isn't anywhere near anyone else's" She grabbed his hand and waited for a response. Roxas paused at this. '_A large house in a remote area…?_' He had to think for a minute, as he tried to remember anything about houses in remote areas.

"I think… that we should find an information centre and search your name in it" He decided. Namine blinked and followed Roxas closely.

"What's an information centre?" She asked out of curiosity.

"It's a place where you can search stuff on the internet and find things, and I'm going to search you on the internet and see where you live" Roxas explained as best he could though it did seem far fetched that if he searched her name anything would come up. There was also another problem that Roxas hadn't thought of; He didn't know where one was. "Stay here a second Namine I need to ask this lady a question" He said and stood her next to a large plant. Namine smiled and saluted him as he walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me?" He asked the lady behind the desk. She looked up, her eyes showed boredom and hate for working.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Her voice had little interest in it and sounded almost like a monotone.

Roxas looked around for a second then back at her. "I need to know where I can find an information centre… do you know if there's any around here?"

The lady stared at him for a second, her body language said 'leave me alone I hate everything' and Roxas was beginning to get impatient with her. "Please! This is rather important" He tried again, this time his tone was a lot angrier. She glared at him before typing something into her computer.

"No, there's none around here…the closest one is at the Palms shopping centre"

"Thank you" Roxas said tightly.

"No problem" She said equally tightly.

Roxas gave up on her and turned back to where he'd left Namine and blinked when he saw she wasn't there anymore. He ran over to the plant and looked around again. "Namine?" He called.

"Over here!" A small voice called back. Roxas turned to another plant and walked towards in confused. "I'm hiding" He heard Namine whisper.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and crouched down next to the plant. "Why are you hiding?" He whispered back.

"Because the bad man is here!" Her voice trembled with fear and she was in frightened mode again. Roxas looked around trying to tell the 'bad man' apart from everyone else. "He's gone upstairs" She said and clung to Roxas' hand. "Please we need to get out of here before he comes back!"

Roxas pulled her gently out from behind the plant. "Ok I know where the information centre is but it'll take a bit of time to get there" Namine held Roxas' hand tightly and ran with him outside to the hover bus station.

Their heels clicked on the pavement as they ran. "I think I know a bus that goes by the shopping centre but I just hope it's in!" Roxas yelled back at Namine.

Namine wasn't used to running so much and the last time she had run in heels had left her feet covered in blisters. "Please Roxas! I can't run too much, my feet hurt!" She whined. Roxas looked back at her and stopped for a second. "Thank you" She panted. Roxas nodded and looked back at the air station. A man with long blue hair stepped out wearing a long back coat and dark glasses.

'_Could any one be that inconspicuous?_' Roxas wondered but then at the same time, the clothes that Namine was wearing stood out quite a bit too. Roxas took off his jacket and wrapped it around Namine so that her clothes weren't as visible anymore. Namine blinked and smiled; unaware that Roxas had given her jacket to hide her clothes and thought it was because he could see that she was cold. She did a small turn and saw the man coming out of the air station. "That's the man that kidnapped me!" She whispered.

Roxas nodded and kept moving around the station. "Damn! The bus isn't here" He growled. Namine clung to his arm and looked behind them fearfully.

"I don't want to get caught by the bad man" She cried. Roxas petted her head.

"Don't worry I promised that I would get you home and I intend to keep that promise!" He said, feeling a determination that he hadn't felt for a long time. "Now come on, we're going to go to my house and pick up a couple of things and maybe a change of clothes" The bus that would take them past his house was just about to leave when they waved it down. "Sorry" Roxas' apologized and paid the fee for them both. Namine hid herself behind Roxas the entire time as she wasn't used to hover busses. Roxas sat down and acted like there wasn't anything chasing them. "Just act natural" He whispered to Namine. "Like we do this everyday" She nodded and slowly sat up, but every time she saw someone, she would duck.

Roxas watched the man looking around then pull out a phone and talk before the bus turned and he couldn't see him any more. "Ok we're out of his sight range now so you can relax" Namine nodded and sat up completely, her back was straight and her eyes remained forward just like a lady. Roxas frowned. "I didn't know that's what relaxing was now" Namine shrugged.

"It's how I was brought up and I feel relaxed doing what I'm used to" She said and looked at him, her blue eyes wide and innocent looking. "You know your eyes look just like mine" She stated. Roxas looked into her eyes and realized how true it was. "We even have similar hair" She played with one of Roxas' spikes. "How do you make them stand up like that?" Namine giggled and pretended to prick herself on one.

Roxas laughed at her. "It's naturally like that" He said and touched his spikes. "I wake up in the morning like this and can't do a thing about it" Namine messed up the hair and laughed too.

"You're right! It looks the same no matter what you do to it!" Roxas smiled and petted her head again.

'_This must be what it's like to have a little sister_' he thought. '_We look so alike we could probably pass off as brother and sister_' Namine yawned and leaned on Roxas. "You tired?" Roxas asked her. Namine nodded and closed her eyes.

"I feel safe with you" She said softly before yawning again and quickly falling into a light sleep. Roxas fixed the jacket around her and stayed as still as he possibly could for the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus trip wasn't overly long, but long enough that Namine could catch a cat nap and not be too drowsy when they had to get off. Roxas waved bye to the bus driver and held Namine's hand as they continued to walk down the street to his house. Roxas made sure they moved quickly. If any police came by and saw that he wasn't at school there'd be trouble. He'd ditched school before and been caught. They give the names of those who are absent from school to the police, who then go out to the houses to see if the child is ditching or if their parent's just forgot to call. Roxas hadn't known that they did this at first and got caught. His father hadn't been happy and he'd been grounded for a week! It didn't make any difference of course, seeing as his father wasn't there to stop him from going out.

Now Roxas had two things to worry about; the police and the man in the dark clothing. He bit his lip in thinking about these things and was caught by Namine. "What's wrong? You look like you're thinking hard" She asked and gently touched Roxas' arm.

"I'm just thinking of how quickly we can do this, Nam" He smiled to try and let her know that he wasn't bothered. "After all, you're not from around here so we need to be careful that no one knows who you are" it was then that Roxas stopped and checked the time. Good, he still had an hour and half till school was due to start so they had plenty of time to get ready and get to the information centre. Namine looked at his watch too, trying to figure out what Roxas was doing. "Ok my house is only two houses away" He said and she got excited.

"I can't wait to see what your house is like! I don't get to see many other houses, is yours big or small? I wanna see your bedroom!" She giggled. "I bet it's messy" Roxas rolled his eyes, well duh its messy.

Roxas had to grab Namine's shoulder because she almost ran past it. "Right here, quickly now, let's get inside" He ushered her in fast in case one of the neighbours saw and called the police themselves.

The moment they got inside all Namine wanted to do was explore. She looked at anything and everything with great interest as if she'd never seen any of it before. Roxas didn't mind but it didn't help in his opinion of her. It was like she came from another planet completely, which was entirely possible. But everything about her, her manors, her looks, even her clothes were things that he'd only seen on this planet.

Namine was a mystery to Roxas but he'd promised to help her and if that was one thing he's father had taught him was to keep his promises. While the younger blonde continued to search his house, Roxas grabbed two new backpacks and filled them with food, water, a few clothes, a map and a phone. He placed them by the back door and went to find Namine.

"Hey Nam? Where are you? We need to get changed now" He called into the house. When he got no answer he became worried. 'What if the man had tracked them here and nabbed her while I was busy?' He swore quietly to himself and made a quick run around the house and still couldn't find her till he heard a small crash in his room. "The hell?" He asked no one and ran upstairs to his room.

Namine was in his room looking at a broken photo on the ground. "Hey Nam are you ok?" he asked and stepped into the room. She jumped as she heard his step.

"Roxas …who is that man?" She asked quietly. Roxas frown and stepped forward more to see which photo it was. He blinked, quite confused that she would ask.

"That's my father" he said proudly and picked up the photo from the broken frame. "It's one of the few photos I have of him" He smiled fondly and stared at the picture. Namine looked confused and angry now.

"But he can't be your father" She whispered so softly that Roxas didn't hear her.

"Huh?" He asked but she shook her head.

"Don't worry just muttering" She said and looked up again, this time smiling. Roxas paused before petting her head.

"Ok sure thing Nam… Now we need to changed your clothes…and mine" He walked over to his closet and pulled out the smallest pair of pants he had, the smallest top he had and the smallest pair of shoes he had. He handed them to Namine who took them and, to Roxas' surprise, sniffed them. "Alright" he smiled, as eh grabbed some clothes for himself. "Now I'll go get changed down stairs in my father's room, you can get changed here and call if you need help ok?" Namine nodded and shooed him out of this own room.

Roxas walked downstairs and placed the photo on the counter before going to his father's room to change. What he had chosen was a cross between lower class and middle class. It meant that if they needed to, they could hide in lower class and they wouldn't stand out too much. His pants were baggy and long but he fixed the second problem by tucking the end of his pants into his boots. He chose a plain grey tank top and a slightly larger t shirt to go over the top. In his father's closet he picked out a jacket for himself and Namine. They were large and very warm, and made Roxas pause to wonder why he wanted to pack them. Shrugging he grabbed them any way and placed them on the bags.

"Hey Nam are you ready?" He called, and while waiting for her to answer he checked his watch. Less than half an hour till the police would be notified. "We really need to get going now" He yelled. He was a patient person but the time was dire and they needed to hurry. Namine opened the door and stepped out.

As expected the clothes were still too baggy for her, but the pants were too short for her. Roxas felt a pang of jealousy that she had longer legs than him when he was her age. She did a small turn to show off her new clothes and Roxas smiled. "They look good" He said then noticed that she had his woollen hat on. "That's good thinking, he motioned to the hat and decided that he needed to find one too.

"What do I do with my clothes?" She asked. Roxas looked at them. They were pretty and if money was needed then they would sell for a large price. However he didn't mention this out loud.

"Put them in your bag, it's the smaller green one" he said before disappearing to look for his father's black woollen hat. He treasured the hats because his mother had made them when she had still been alive. He placed it over his spikes and returned to Namine. She gasped at his new look.

"I hardly recognise you with out your spikes!" She looked him up and down then gave him another hug. "Thank you again for helping me"

Roxas hugged her back and gave her back a quick pat. "It's fine, now grab the bags and wait out back…don't make a sound ok?" Namine nodded and went to do as she was told. He then went and grabbed a piece of his mother's note paper. They never touched it to keep her memory still alive but some where deep in his heart Roxas knew that he wouldn't be coming back and writing it on his mother's pad seemed the right thing to do. It was a strange feeling and even though they were only going to an information centre, Roxas felt that this was the end of his boring life.

"Roxas are we going now?" Namine called.

"Coming!" Roxas called back and wrote on the note:

_Dear Father,_

_If you are reading this then I have left home, maybe for good. I don't have much time to explain but I found a girl, her name is Namine and I am going to help her find her way home. You always said to keep your promises and that's what I plan to do.. _

_In my heart I feel that I won't be coming home…it hurts but in a way I feel relief. But I want you to know that I love you and even though you were hardly there…I'm glad that you are my father. _

_I have to leave now otherwise the police will catch us and they are very rude people._

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I love you in person._

_Love, Roxas_

He left the note in a tin that his father said was the spy tin and they'd played 'Leave the nice message in the tin' game for hours before. When he came home he'd know where to look.

"Roxas!" Namine yelled as she heard sirens. Roxas checked his watch, woops! Too much time had been wasted.

"Shhh don't worry Nam" he smiled and grabbed his bag. "Let's get out of here"

He locked the door and while holding Namine's hand, they ran through the neighbour's backyards till Roxas felt it was safe to travel on the path. Namine was panting by the time they'd gotten though the backyards.

"Now Nam," Roxas took in a deep breath. "Let's go find your Home"


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT v.v but here it is : DDDD

I do not own any of the Kingdom hearts Characters.

Chapter 3

They walked till they reached a junction between the upper and middle class areas. Roxas knew that they would be able to get through the middle class streets comfortably and not be reported by any of the people there. Kids skipping school was common; it wasn't that they didn't get in trouble if caught but more often then not the police didn't bother with them unless they were vandalising.

He held Namine's hand and tugged her along faster. "We need to move a bit faster now because I'm pretty sure the police will have notified others of my absence." Namine nodded and tried her best to keep up with Roxas.

"How much father is it anyways?" She said quietly. Roxas slowed down to think for a minute.

"I believe it should be about … five streets away and don't worry, I won't make you run all that way but we do have to move quickly." He smiled and hitched his bag further up his shoulders. "Palms Shopping Centre is pretty much next to the lower class area… the owner came from the lower class area so he decided to build nearby so that they could use the shopping centre also." Namine nodded and took in the information but she looked confused like this was all new to her.

"That sounds interesting but … what's the deal with upper, middle and lower classes?" she asked and completely through Roxas off.

"Are you serious? You don't know about the classes?" He gaped at her. Namine shook her head and looked down embarrassed. "Well …for a while now there have been poor people, semi poor people and rich people and to stop them fighting each other the Queen separated each into area's" Roxas explained. Namine stared at him.

"Do the different classes hate each other that much?" She whispered, feeling sorry for them. Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Only a few of them hate each other but many of them are friends" He smiled, though this was a lie. There were few rich people who'd dare be seen with anyone from another area besides their own. Namine didn't need to know though, she was too young.

"Oh well that's good!" She grinned in return. Roxas grinned back and patted her head.

"Well let's keep going then!" He smiled and pointed down the street. Namine giggled and started to run in front of Roxas. Roxas shook his head and followed after her in a slow jog.

Soon Palms shopping centre was in their sights about one hundred metres down the road. Roxas breathed out a heavy sigh, a symbol of relief that they'd reached it without any trouble. Namine looked beyond the shops at a dark and worn wooden fence. "What's behind there?" She asked softly.

Roxas squeezed her hand. "Behind there is the lower class area but we're not going thin there today, we're going to the palms shop" he said and led her towards the shops.

They were barely fifty metres from the shops when they heard a car breaks screech and then start to speed up. Roxas turned to see a very expensive looking car hurtling towards them. "It's him!" Namine screamed and Roxas cursed as he grabbed Namine's arm. They started to run towards the shops as fast as they could. The car didn't slow as it approached them and it passed them at a fantastic speed.

Roxas' eyes widened as he realised that they planned to block them off and only one thought occurred to him. 'The lower class area is safe'. He quickly pulled Namine away from the direction of the shopping centre and towards the brown fence. She yelped but didn't argue with Roxas' decision and tried her best to keep up with him.

When they reached the fence Roxas turned and picked Namine up in his arms. "Climb!" He yelled at her. The blonde girl whimpered but started to climb the brown fence.

"Hey! Get back here!" Roxas heard someone scream behind them and he turned slightly to see the blue haired man running toward them. He then urged Namine on till she was at the top then it was his turn. The man was getting closer now and Roxas feared he wouldn't have enough time to climb before he was caught.

"Got you! You little punk!" The man yelled and made a grab at Roxas but suddenly Roxas was being pulled over the fence. The blonde boy yelped as a large hand held him off the ground.

"W-what's going on?!" Roxas exclaimed in midair. Namine giggled and pointed to the large man holding him up. The man was wearing a tattered black cloak and boots, his hair was black and dreadlocked. He gently put Roxas down and quickly led them away. "Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I'll answer questions later but first we need to put some distance between us and that man" He said in a gruff voice. Roxas nodded and looked behind them to see the man with the blue hair was talking on a radio to someone. 'He's right, if we don't get far from him now they'll catch us easily." They ran for about ten minutes before slowing down to a jog and then a walk. Namine was completely exhausted by this point so Roxas let her ride on his back. The man who'd saved them walked silently beside them, leading them through the maze of run down houses and streets that was the lower class. "I think we're far enough for you to be able to answer some questions" Roxas said eventually. The man nodded and stopped them at an abandoned bus stop.

"My name is Xaldin" He introduced himself. "I used to be one of the Queen's guards till the king died, and then she fired me fearing that I was in league with the murderer and banished me to the Lower class slums." Xaldin shook his head sadly. "I've been here for many a year but now it seems more like home then the palace ever was. The people out here are just like family to me" Roxas looked at him hard, tyring to remember if he'd seen him at the palace before.

"Do you know Cloud?" He asked. Xaldin nodded.

"Yes I knew Cloud, a great man, I respected him and his swordsmanship" The old soldier smiled. "Why do you ask?" Roxas shook his head.

"Never mind… But another thing… Why did you help us?" Roxas still felt confused as to why he'd help strangers in trouble. Xaldin's face turned grim.

"Because the man who was chasing you is the man who killed the King" He said solemnly. Roxas and Namine gasped simultaneously. "I saw him but I didn't catch him which is why I'm out here now and he's still living in the palace" Xaldin looked angry for a second but his face softened. "We can't stay here very long I need to find you two a ship to leave on" He said as he stood up.

Roxas stood with Namine still on his back. "Wait a ship? We just need to find out where Nam lives."

"Nam? As in Namine?" Xaldin stared at the girl on Roxas' back. Roxas made a face and nudged Namine more awake.

"Do you know Xaldin Nam?" He asked. Namine shook her head; she'd never seen him before. Roxas looked back at Xaldin.

"She wouldn't have seen me I was in the Kings guard but Namine is Queen Larxene's daughter!" For the second time that day Roxas was thrown off course.

"Hold up" He said as he put Namine down. "You're telling me that Namine here is a Princess? But Queen Larxene never reported a child or an heir to the thrown!" Namine blinked, confused as to why Roxas seemed annoyed. "Then that man must be a guard from the palace…" Xaldin placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"It seems there's something much bigger then just a lost child here boy" He said and gritted his teeth. "But as I said before we should find a ship because it won't take long for Saix to get together search dogs and more soldiers" Roxas nodded and took Namine's hand.

"Come on… Your highness" He said, unsure of what to call her now he knew her secret. Namine giggled and shook her head.

"Please Roxas; I like it when you just call me Namine… Or Nam" She squeezed his hand. Roxas nodded and looked back at Xaldin.

"So do you know a ship that can get us to the Palace?" He asked. And Xaldin shook his head to indicate no.

"It's hard to find a ship here that has a certain destination but I have to tell you now… The only ships that come into port in the Lower Class area are pirate ships!" Roxas sighed; his day was getting better and better.

'I guess we have no choice though' He though. "Lead on Xaldin"


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Xaldin to lead them to the port. Roxas hadn't really been near a port like this before. It looked just like the ports in the nineteenth century. There were barrels, rope and people everywhere; the place was bustling. Namine held on tightly to Roxas' hand as Xaldin led them through the crowd. "Wait here." he said and disappeared into the crowd.

Roxas didn't mind being left there; it meant they had time to look around them. Namine was still frightened though. The blonde pair stood up from the rest of the crowd somehow. People walked past them and shoved them in the side purposefully. After a while Roxas started to get angry and when someone shoved him he shoved back. Unfortunately the man he shoved was larger… and drunk and so Roxas accidentally spilt his flask of whiskey all down his front when he shoved him.

"What do yer think yer doing boy?!" The man growled at Roxas and Namine.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said, keeping a straight face. 'His breath really stinks' He gagged. The man put his face close to Roxas'.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" He yelled and tried to punch Roxas. Namine screamed and covered her eyes making it more difficult for Roxas as she still had a hold of his hand. "Draggin' yer girlfriend with yah!? Coward!" Roxas' face burned with embarrassment of having Namine been called his girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm not a coward!" Roxas snarled at the man. Namine whimpered as some men pulled her back into the crowd away from Roxas. It was only then that Roxas realised the crowd had formed a circle. 'Oh no, not good' He thought.

"So you gonna come at me boy?!" The man teased. Roxas glared at him and moved into a defensive position. Lucky for him, his dad had taught him tricks of how to deal with those bigger then himself. If the man came at him he'd know hot to trip him and pin him to the ground easily. The man let out a howl before he started to run at Roxas. The blonde boy prepared himself for an attack but before the man could get to him another entered the circle.

The man could clearly be called a pirate. His spiky red hair tilted back was covered by an enormous tri-cornered red hat with gold trimming. His long flowing coat was also red with gold trimming. He wore no shirt and left his scared chest exposed to all. He wore tight black pants and knee length boots and sitting attached to his belt was a sword. A large gold hoop earring swayed on his left ear. The man truly resembled the pirates of old times.

The man punched the drunk on the side of the face and watched as he fell out cold. A few of the spectators yelled at him for interrupting the fight but he didn't care. "Well now that that is sorted" He grinned and turned to a man with shoulder length silver hair. "Make note Riku that is how you deal with a drunken man!"

The silver haired man known as Riku rolled his eyes. "I'll try and remember that next time you take a few more swigs from the bottle" He joked. "But in all seriousness we have to leave soon and we still haven't found the rest of the crew so we need to go now." Riku urged him. The red sighed and waved his hand.

"Oh alright let's go" He muttered and started to walk away into the crowds. Roxas had been too stunned to speak when the red head had first appeared but now he was gone and he hadn't be able to say thankyou. Namine touched his arm gently.

"Roxas?" She whispered. Roxas touched her hand.

"I'm ok but I think we should go find Xaldin now" He looked around to see the large man making his way back towards them. "Look there he is" Roxas felt relieved now that the only person they knew was back.

Xaldin walked up to them grinning. "I found a boat that's leaving soon so you better hurry!" He urged Roxas and Namine to walk faster through the crowd till they reached a truly magnificent boat. The solar sails were out and waiting and there wasn't a soul on board. Xaldin placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Take care of her majesty with your life" He said in all seriousness. Roxas turned to face Xaldin fully before saluting.

"I promise" He said. Xaldin smiled and nodded before bowing to Namine.

"Take care my princess, I wish you both a safe journey" Namine curtsied back before walking the plank onto the ship. Roxas waved good bye to Xaldin who soon left them and disappeared back into the crowd. Namine giggled and she looked around the ship.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "It's so beautiful!" Roxas watched her and chuckled. 'As long as who ever owns this ship won't mind us tagging along' He thought. 'We'll be ok.' Just as he thought that Roxas turned to look at the crowd again and that's when he spotted them.

The man known as Saix and three others in black suits just behind him started making their way through the crowd and towards the ship. Roxas grit his teeth and ran to get Namine. She was still admiring some ropes on the mast when Roxas grabbed her hand and led her to the gulley. "What's going on?" She whispered fearfully. Roxas shushed her and hid her in the kitchen.

"Stay here" He whispered before heading back towards the entrance of the gulley. Roxas grabbed the nearest thing that could be called a weapon, a fork, and held it at the ready. He listened carefully and heard the sound of the wooden boards creak as the men in black made their way across to the galley. Roxas closed his eyes and waited, his heart beat quickening.

A sudden yell and loud thump made Roxas open his eyes and peer outside the door. He couldn't believe his luck.

The red headed captain from earlier had pulled out a sword and rather new looking gun and was pointing them at Saix. At his right was the silver haired man who was also pointing a gun at them and to his left was a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a mullet. He giggled and held his gun out. The red head hissed at him.

"Pirates don't giggle Demyx!" he scolded. Demyx smiled but kept quiet from then on. The red head looked at his intruders again. "Who are and why in gods name are you on my ship?" He asked as he cocked his gun. Roxas could see that Saix was nervous about dealing with pirates and smiled.

"I am looking for some children" He said, his voice low and menacing like that of a cornered dog. The red head looked around and held up his hands.

"I don't see any children… do you first mate?"

"No Captain" Riku answered, his eyes still on the intruders.

"And what about you Demyx… See any kids on board?"

The dirty blonde shook his head. "Not a single one Captain"

The Captain looked back at Saix and his men. "See? No children on here so you better move your asses before a stick 'em full of lead!" He shot up in the air and then pointed the gun back at them. Riku rolled his eyes at his Captains theatrics. Saix grit his teeth then grinned.

"As you wish, fall back men" The blue haired man led his men off the ship and away into the Lower Class area.

A girl with mahogany hair walked up to the Captain nervously. "You think that will be the last we see of them?" She asked looking around the ship.

The Captain shook his head. "That kind of scum always comes back Kairi but don't worry we'll give them a beating that won't ever forget! Now everyone on board; we left five minutes ago!" With his order everyone was aboard the ship and opening sails and tying and untying ropes. Kairi went to the helm and turned the wheel towards her Captain's direction.

"Sora! I want full throttle! We have a treasure to find!" Below deck in the engine road Sora saluted no one and pushed the big red lever up. The ship turned slightly before launching off into the air.

Roxas had been watching undetected from the door of the galley but once they had lifted off he realised they were stuck on there now. He hurried back to Namine in the hiding place and squeezed in next to her. Namine opened her mouth to ask him something but he shushed her again as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs in the galley.

The ships cook, a short looking man, had entered and was beginning to make a meal with some of the new ingredients he'd bought from the small town. He whistled and flicked his fringe from his eyes before turning to see Roxas and Namine. He paused and stared for a second before pulling out a knife. "Who are you" He said making it sound more like a statement then a question. Roxas put his hands up.

"We mean no harm" He said quickly and nudge Namine to put her arms up. Namine did so in a hurry. The cook glared at them both, clearly not believing them.

"We'll let the Captain decide that! Now up on your feet!" He jabbed the knife at them. Roxas stood up slowly and pulled Namine up with him. The cook forced them out to the deck and then up to the Captains quarters. The cook knocked on the door and Riku, the first mate, opened the door. His eyes widened slowly when he saw Roxas and Namine.

"Come in, thankyou Zexion" The cook nodded and went back to make lunch. Riku closed the door behind them and walked over to a large chair that sat in front of a table covered in maps and paper scarps. He whispered something then stood to the side.

"Welcome to my ship stowaways" A voice said from behind the chair. Roxas gulped knowing who it belonged to. The chair slowly turned and the red head sat with his hands in front of him, his fingers locked together.

"My name is Captain Axel…" He grinned. "Got it memorized?"


End file.
